Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope treatment system and a treatment tool for an endoscope.
Description of Related Art
As a procedure for incising the sphincter of a duodenal papilla portion while observing a duodenal papilla using an endoscope apparatus, endoscopic sphincterotomy (EST) is known. For example, a treatment tool which is used in the EST is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,606,515, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2001-070316, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2000-237202, and Published Japanese Translation No. 2001-511023 of the PCT International Publication. U.S. Pat. No. 6,606,515 discloses a guide wire insertion tool in which a funnel-shaped extension portion is provided, the extension portion of which communicates with a lumen of a catheter in order to easily insert a guide wire into the lumen of the catheter. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2001-070316 discloses a high-frequency knife in which a guide arm portion is formed on a knife wire, and an incision portion of the knife wire can be directed to a desired direction by disposing the guide arm portion in a slit which is formed in a sheath. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2000-237202 discloses a treatment tool which can safely perform the EST by providing an incision portion which is not insulated, and an insulation portion which is insulated in a portion except for the incision portion, on a distal end portion of a high-frequency knife wire. Published Japanese Translation No. 2001-511023 of the PCT International Publication discloses a bile duct treatment catheter which includes a groove which communicates with a guide wire lumen from a position outside a catheter shaft and extends in a longitudinal direction of the shaft so as to easily replace a guide wire.